lego_marvelsuperheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolverine
"He's one of the good guys. Even if he doesn't smell like one."'' : -Iron Man referring to Wolverine '''Wolverine is a playable character in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. Role in the Game Wolverine comes together with the heroes of the Marvel Universe, such as the likes of the Avengers and the Fantastic Four, to help stop Loki and his villainous cohorts from building a weapon of mass destruction from the shattered bricks of the Silver Surfer's surfboard. Wolverine is first seen at The Raft, where the villains are put in. He has been tracking down Sabretooth, who is breaking the villains out with Mystique. Iron Man, Hulk and Wolverine fight Whiplash, Leader, and then they catch up to Sabretooth, who then proceeds to break out Red Skull, Rhino, Mandarin and Loki. Magneto arrives and destroys Iron Man's suit. Hulk and Wolverine chase Magneto and Sabretooth, where Abomination shows up and fights Hulk again with Sabretooth's help. Hulk and Wolverine are able to defeat them, but Magneto gets away along with the other escaped villains. Black Widow and Hawkeye head to the HYDRA base where Wolverine is already at. The two are knocked out by Loki. Captain America shows up and helps Human Torch deal with the Red Skull and they defeat him, but Wolverine shows up and pushes Red Skull to the vortex, preventing them from following Loki. Following that, Captain America and Human Torch leave to meet with Wolverine and Thor to go and face Loki in Asgard. Upon arrival at the Bifrost Bridge, they find that Loki has allied with the Frost Giants. They fight their way to Loki and are forced to battle the Destroyer armor. After that, Loki escapes leaving behind the Tesseract. Wolverine steals it to bring it to Professor at the X-Mansion, hoping to find Magneto, only to be ambushed by him and Mystique. The X-Men (Jean Grey, Cyclops, Storm and Iceman) arrive to save the students. They find Magneto and Mystique stealing the Tesseract. Strom and Cyclops stay behind while Jean and Iceman try to catch them, only to fight Juggernaut and the two villains escape. Wolverine later teams up with Mister Fantastic and Hulk to find Magneto and the Statue of Liberty. He unleashes it on Mister Fantastic, Wolverine and Hulk. The heroes battle Mastermind and even fall under his control briefly, he is defeated, but the heroes are thrown away by the Statue of Liberty. History Wolverine has a long and convoluted history, which even he is not fully aware of. Born in late 19th-century Canada, James Howlett first discovered his mutant power to unsheathe bone claws from his knuckles after he killed a man called Logan and scarred his son, nicknamed Dog, for the murder of his father. Abandoning his past life to live out the rest of his days as a miner, tragedy struck once more after a vengeful Dog attacked and killed his sister. After numerous decades, Howlett was captured by the insidious Weapon X Program, which sought to take advantage of his healing factor by bonding adamantium to his bones and making his claws far deadlier than they already were. The process destroyed most of his memory, but Howlett managed to break free of Weapon X and claim his freedom. Left with a residual memory of the name Logan, he adopted it as his alias, unaware of what his true name was. Logan's subsequent travels saw that he developed relationships with many women across the globe, in such places as Japan and the Southeastern Asian crime center of Madripoor. Logan was inducted into the Canadian superhero team Alpha Flight after he threatened James and Heather Hudson, Alpha Flight's field commanders, in an animalistic rage. Known as Wolverine by his teammates, Logan went on a few adventures both with them and alone. One solo mission involved taking down the Hulk. Finally, Wolverine was made an X-Man alongside Storm, Colossus, Banshee, Nightcrawler, and Thunderbird by Professor X, giving him a new family at last. Appearance In his default costume, Wolverine wears a sleeveless yellow-and-blue shirt, a belt bearing an X symbol, blue-and-yellow pants, blue gloves, and a pulled-back cowl. In his Cowled Wolverine costume, Wolverine has a sleeveless yellow-and-brown shirt, a belt with an X symbol, yellow pants, brown shorts, brown gloves, and his unmistakable cowl. Wolverine instantaneously unsheathes his adamantium claws when he attacks and can sheath/unsheathe them at will in other scenarios. When unsheathed, the claws protrude from his gloved fists. Abilities *'Adamantium Claws': Wolverine contains claws coated with the unbreakable metal adamantium within his knuckles, and they can be unsheathed at any time. Wolverine uses them to maul anyone unfortunate enough to get in his way, activate special claw switches, and dig into piles of dirt for rewards. *'Healing Factor': Wolverine's healing factor enables him to regenerate after his exterior body is destroyed in battle, leaving only his (still very much mobile) adamantium skeleton left. *'Enhanced Senses': Wolverine has superhumanly enhanced, animal-like senses as part of his mutation. Trivia *Wolverine suffers from amnesia, which makes him unable to know his own past, especially his true name. *Steven Blum has voiced Wolverine many times before, including in the cartoon Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Super Hero Squad Show, Hulk Vs Wolverine, and Ultimate Spider-man. *Wolverine's first special attack is slashing the enemy into the air and then leaping into the air and throwing him against the ground. *Wolverine's second special attack is jumping behind the enemy, slashing him into the air, leaping after him, and cleaving him to pieces in midair. Gallery Snikt.png|Snikt! Wolverine, equipping his claws Bub.png|Wolverine with sheathed claws Close Up.png|Close Up Logan.jpg Bifrosty Reception the 4.jpg|In Asgard with Thor, Captain America, and Human Torch Logan and Jean.jpg|With Jean Grey Wolverine vs Silver Samurai.jpg|Vs Silver Samurai Wolverstan.jpg|Wolverine teams up with Stan Lee Cover2.jpg|A lego-ised version of the iconic cover of Wolverine #1 from September 1982 this was an alternate cover for X-Men #5 which was released September 11th 2013 Classicwolverine.jpg|Classic costume James.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:X-Men Members Category:Minifigures Category:Playable Characters Category:Males Category:The Hand Category:Anti-heroes Category:Wall Crawl Category:Healing Factor Category:Claw Category:Logan Characters Category:Wolverine Versions Category:Avengers Members